


Não Faça Barulho!

by ohbriechlin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Horny Teenagers, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohbriechlin/pseuds/ohbriechlin
Summary: Filmes de ação, pipoca com manteiga e ereções... Pera que?





	Não Faça Barulho!

**Author's Note:**

> eu já me desculpo pelos erros esse é a primeira fic que eu faço com mais de 1k e metade tava em português e a outra em inglês então eh...e é também minha primeira fic scott/stiles (eu não shippo eles sabe.... mas não resisti)
> 
> edit: no processo de botar a fic em inglês eu fiz algumas correções espero que assim fique melhor para vocês. ^_^

Noites de sábado na casa dos Stilinski significam, já alguns anos, uma noite cheia de pipoca com bastante manteiga e filmes de ação com explosões desnecessárias, algo que não tem acontecido muito frequentemente depois que Scott foi mordido e ele descobriu que o mundo sobrenatural realmente existia. Felizmente, o lado sobrenatural de Beacon Hills estado quieto faz já duas semanas, fazendo assim possível a volta da tradição que Stiles e John vem cultivando.

“Stiles, o Scott já chegou, atende a porta enquanto eu termino a pipoca!” John gritou da cozinha. Stiles se apressou e vestiu uma camisa, sua calça moletom preferida, não se importou com cueca pois não havia necessidade e foi direto atender seu melhor amigo. Assim que abriu a porta sentiu o vento frio bater contra sua pele que ainda estava quente do banho e se arrepiou, Scott parecia não se incomodar com o frio.

 “Yo Scotty, vem entra aê,” após uma série de apertos de mãos complicados que ambos tinham criado, Scott foi sem cerimonias direto para o sofá, já acostumado com sábados na casa dos Stilinski.

“Então o que vamos maratonar hoje?” Perguntou John, entrando na sala com duas baldes grandes de pipoca, uma a qual foi parar no colo de Scott. “Que tal uma maratona de Avengers? Danos tremendos para NY que não são explicados e a Viúva Negra chutando a bunda de todo mundo?” Perguntou Stiles que logo em seguida recebeu um som de confirmação dos outros dois presentes na sala.

 Com tudo já pronto Stiles apertou play e foi se sentar ao lado de Scott enquanto seu pai pegava a poltrona.

Com 30 minutos de filme, Stiles e Scott já tinham devorado a tigela de pipoca e enquanto o mais jovem dos Stilinski ia rápido repor com mais, pediu Scott para pausar o filme, apesar de já ter visto umas três vezes o filme ele adorava essa parte. Com o balde agora na posse de Stiles apertaram play e voltaram suas atenções para a tv e assim seguiu a noite.

Não era nem meia noite, mas o xerife já estava adormecido na poltrona “Ele ainda está se recuperando das semanas de horas extras e patrulhas extensivas pela floresta,” Stiles sussurrou para Scott.

Na parte em que os heróis e o vilão estão fazendo seus diálogos finais antes da grande luta, Stiles coloca a tigela de lado para prestar mais atenção, Scott que sem perceber - por ainda estar com seu foco virado pro filme - estende sua mão e acaba pegando uma de mão cheia…. Bom, você sabe o que. Stiles ficou em choque quando sentiu a mão quente de Scott em cima de seu membro, mas pareceu que Scott ainda não tinha notado o que estava em suas mãos e pela escuridão da sala não notou as feições no rosto de Stiles.

Com sua gloriosa lerdeza ainda tateou a virilha de Stiles antes de perceber que sua mão não estava na tigela de pipoca.

Arregalando os olhos ele se vira pra Stiles e tira sua mão como se ela estivesse pegando fogo e murmura um me desculpa vergonhoso antes de voltar sua atenção pro filme.

Stiles que até esse momento se encontrava sem reação, checa se seu pai tinha acordado mas suspira de alívio quando nota que ele continuava a roncar de leve.

 

Stiles deu replay naquele momento em sua cabeça umas 10 vezes seguidas, depois do choque inicial não deixou de lembrar como a mão quente de Scott sobre seu pau foi bom ou como ele tinha notado que Scott, que agora hora ou outra, lançava disfarçadamente olhares para Stiles que desciam até sua virilha e como quem lembrasse o que estava fazendo naquele momento voltava sua atenção para o filme rapidamente.

Stiles sabe que Scott sentiu seu pau, afinal ele não estava usando cueca... e esses olhares.

“Droga eu estou ficando duro,” percebeu e tentou deixar menos aparente, o que chamou a atenção de Scott e quando notou que Stiles o pegou olhando mais uma vez, sem jeito desviou o olhar.

Stiles podia não ser um lobisomem, mas sabia que Scott estava interessado, então deixou passar uns minutos sem fazer nada. Quando sua ereção finalmente cedeu, começou a se aproximar de Scott até ambos estarem encostando um num outro, Scott lhe lançou olhar questionador porem Stiles só deu de ombros e respondeu que estava com frio, o que não deixava de ser verdade, a hora tinha passada e a noite estava ainda mais fria e ele pediu para dividir o cobertor de sofá que Scott estava usando.

Stiles então lentamente por debaixo do cobertor levou sua mão e a pousou em cima da mão de Scott, e sentiu o outro menino prender a respiração por alguns segundos antes de voltar ao normal, sem nunca tirar seus olhos da televisão.

Eles ficaram assim por alguns minutos de mãos dadas. Stiles, com seu dedo fazendo círculos no dorso da mão de seu amigo, algo que podia parecer bobo, mas para Stiles aquilo estava fazendo ele se sentir quente por dentro. Se sentindo confiante que o outro estava curtindo também, Stiles começou a fazer carinhos na coxa de Scott.

 Ele tinha obviamente reparado que o ex humano tinha ganhado vários músculos depois de se tornar um ser sobrenatural, mas até esse momento nunca tinha sentido ditos músculos.

Por alguma razão, até um mero toque se tornava prazeroso para Stiles, especialmente quando ele repara como a respiração de Scott mudava toda vez que ele ameaçava a chegar perto da virilha.

Cansado da barreira que a calça empunha entre sua mão a quente pele de Scott, Stiles furtivamente levou sua mão até a barriga de Scott e com surpresa sentiu Scott afastar o cós da própria calça para que Stiles tenha melhor acesso, e isso fez sua já doída ereção pulsar ainda mais forte.

Stiles sabia que se fosse olhar agora sua cueca estaria extremamente molhada.

Finalmente sem a barreira da calça, Stiles sentiu o calor que emava de Scott, seus pelos, que para surpresa do menino de cabeça raspada, eram muitos, ele também sabia que Scott estava usando uma cueca estilo slip bem apertada porque sentiu enquanto coloca sua mão dentro da calça.

 Ele percorreu seus dedos da coxa até perto do joelho, indo e voltando, e as vezes passava a mão perigosamente perto da virilha do licantropo e toda vez escutava em resposta um arfar em sua respiração.

Scott, que até o momento se manteve no lugar, com sua atenção focada no filme, levanta o braço que estava pressionado contra o outro garoto e passa por cima do ombro dele deixando seus corpos ainda mais pressionados juntos.

Stiles então percebe que está tão excitado que provavelmente pode gozar sem nem mesmo tocar seu membro. Ele não tinha noção que só essa troca de caricias entre ele e Scott teria tal efeito, sua confusão sobre o que estava acontecendo só foi nublado pela sua vontade de continuar o que estavam fazendo.

Com seu tesão agindo como licor de coragem, Stiles finalmente decide levar sua mão até ereção de Scott, percorrendo o caminho devagar com os dedos pouco a pouco se aproximando até que...

 

_THRIING_!

 

Um barulho alto vindo da cozinha assusta ambos, tanto Stiles como Scott param o que estavam fazendo e se afastam no que parece ser um milissegundo.

 Ambos se olham assustando e depois para onde o barulho está vindo e reconhecendo que o barulho é de um celular tocando.

 Xerife Stilinski então finalmente é tirado do seu sono no terceiro toque e ainda no torpor do sono caminha até a cozinha, o que dá aos dois garotos tempo para acalmarem seus corações, que parece que vai sair pela boca.

Alguns minutos depois John reaparece de uniforme informando que houve algum tipo de emergência na delegacia e que vai precisar dar uma rápida visita para conferir o que é. “Eu muito provavelmente vou passar o resto da noite lá. Stiles, raincheck? Talvez próximo sábado possamos tentar de novo”

O xerife então se vira para o outro garoto “Scott, ainda está relativamente cedo, se você quiser, eu posso te dar uma carona pra casa ou vai querer dormir aqui hoje?” Scott e Stiles trocam olhares então ele responde “Eu vou...”

 

Continua...?


End file.
